


please don't leave me behind.

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend





	please don't leave me behind.

* * *

_He is dead_ they tell you.

The impact breaks your spine.

The things that cannot be cured

will be cut out of you.

 

_He is dead_ they tell you.

There is a ghost

behind your tongue;

it keeps your teeth firmly shut.

 

_He is dead_ they tell you.

That is all people are born to be.

He is not yours

-  _it is not your purpose_ _-_

 to mourn.

 

_He is dead_ they tell you.

But you have died

a thousand times

and still you are waiting for him.

 

* * *

 


End file.
